Goddess Love
by DarlingAngelthewriter
Summary: The Goddess of Death has token away Keoko, Yusuke's love. This interference leads to another one and eventually to where he has to protect these Goddess. Can Yusuke forgive and forget the hurt that has inflicted his heart. Yusuke/Kaili, Kurama/Isis
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Keiko Dies and the Goddesses Appears

Yusuke a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and green school uniform watches as a fire truck rushes by.

"They are heading toward Keiko's home," Yusuke says to himself before running after the truck to see where it was a while of running, Yusuke stops where the truck is in front of Keiko's family restaurant and home, which is on watches in shock as the building runs to the entrance of the building and yells, "Keiko!"

He watches as a girl with short black hair with strings wrapped around strands of hair which are longer than the rest of her hair, with chocolate brown eyes, wearing a 'v' cut shirt with a ruffled skirt, and a necklace with a cross and black angel wings on it walks into the fire unfazed by the heat. Yusuke follows after her only to be stopped by a girl with an angelic face and child like green eyes, with long brown hair with a ribbon wrapped around her bangs. She wears a white dress that goes down to her knees with a necklace that has white angel wings on a cross.

"You can't go in there yet," the girl says to him in an angelic yet child-like voice.

"Keiko is in there!" Yusuke says as he tries to push the girl out of the way to get inside the burning building.

Yusuke grits his teeth as he says, "Let me through or I'll make you let me through!

"The girl smiles angelically as she says, "I will, just let me take care of the fire real quick."

With that the girl gives a sweet smirk as she begins to sing, "She is death and the end is here… oh, oh, oh, oh, time to say goodbye."Once she ends her verse, the flames disappear and Yusuke just stares. "Shouldn't you go find your friend?" the girl asks, and Yusuke runs into the building.

A girl with brown hair and brown eyes lies on the floor of the burning building. She coughs as she looks around for a way out. She sees a young girl with black hair, brown eyes, and an angelic yet demonic looking face walks up to her.

"Keiko…"the woman says.

"Who are you?" Keiko asks.

"Keiko, please take my hand," the women replies in a sweet, innocent tone.

"But… Yusuke," Keiko mutters.

"Don't worry Keiko. You will see Yusuke soon," the woman says as she takes Keiko's hand.

Yusuke runs through the halls when he finally sees Keiko's burned body lying on the floor. The girl that had walked into the fire before Yusuke was standing next to it with Keiko's soul in her hand. "What the hell did you do to Keiko?" Yusuke yells.

The girl looks down at Keiko's spirit as she smiles saying, "Well, you can't cheat Death, and it was her time to go. Goodbye, Keiko," the girl lets the spirit go, watching as Keiko's spirit floats away and up to the holds Keiko's burned and lifeless body as the girl watches over them.

"Well, Death, it looks like your work is done. Why don't you go and leave the clean up to me?" the other girl with brown hair says to Death.

"Fine, fine… I need to go straighten up some of Wars' dismay. She left a lot of bodies in the town next to us," Death says as she walks away and disappears.

"Wait, come back!" Yusuke yells as he runs after Death's retreating form before falling to the ground with tears in his eyes, "Why, why did she do that? It wasn't her time to go, it wasn't…"

The other girl walks up to him as she smiles, "You can't cheat Death."

"What the hell would you know about that!?" Yusuke turns to yell at her only to see she had disappeared.

One month later…

Yusuke lies on top of the roof looking up at the sky, and his thoughts lead back to the day Keiko died. He sighs as he watches the clouds float by. Suddenly, the clouds turn black with an eerie feeling in the air.

"What the hell is going on now?" Yusuke curses.

Death to appears in front of him with a sinister smile on her face as she says, "Why hello; we meet again. It looks like death has come to your little school."

Death walks away as she disappears once more, and Yusuke yells at her retreating form, "Come back! What do you mean by that?"

Yusuke's eyes open to see that he was still on the roof top only to have everything back to normal.

"Yusuke," a girl's voice looks around to see a girl with blue hair and pink eyes looking down at him.

"Yusuke, what are you doing up here? Classes are over, and we have a meeting taking place in room 203," Botan says with a frown.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Yusuke says as he stands up and follows Botan into the they walk through the school, Botan looks over at him with a worried expression, "Yusuke are you feeling okay?"

Yusuke grumbles a little bit before saying, "I can't help it. Things have been weird ever since Keiko's death."

Walking down the hallway Yusuke sees the girl, Death, standing at the hallway corner with a smile on her face.

"Hey, you, come back here!" Yusuke yells as he runs after smiles as she lets out a creepy giggle before turning and walking out of sight like a phantom.

Yusuke runs up to where she was standing only to see nobody.

He stands in shock as Botan runs up next to him, blinking in shock that Yusuke just yelled at somebody who wasn't sighs as she walks up next to him saying, "Come on, Yusuke. We need to get going."

Yusuke points in the direction that the girl had walked in as he says, "Oh come on, Botan. That is the girl who killed Keiko!"

Botan puts on a smile as she says, "Oh, Yusuke, it was the Goddess of Death that took Keiko."

"Goddess… of… Death? I thought you took lives, Botan… You're the reaper," Yusuke says dumbfounded.

"Well, the Goddess of Death is like a reaper but higher up and overlooks everything involving death. She isn't the only Goddess out there. There is the Goddess of Death, Goddess of Life, Goddess of Spring, Goddess of the Stars, Goddess of War; well, there are a lot of them, you see. If the Goddess of Death is really here, then somebody is supposed to die. That is the only reason she would be here. We should let her do her job," Botan says.

"Why is it her job to decide who dies and who lives?" Yusuke asks.

"Well, she doesn't. It is the man upstairs that calls the shots. If it isn't a person's true time to die, then she has to get his 'okay' before doing so," Botan explains.

"But why does anyone have the right to decide any of this?" Yusuke asks with fury in his voice.

"Because that is the way the world works, Yusuke. Now, we need to head in and start this meeting," Botan says as they walk into the room where everyone was they enter, they see a guy with long red hair and green eyes standing next to a guy with spiky, black hair and red eyes. Next to them was Kuwabara, a guy with short red hair and a goofy looking face.

They all stand around talking about the latest problems with all of the unusual deaths that were happening in the city next to them.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Kuwabara asks everyone.

"Well, first we must figure out what or who is behind this," the guy with long red hair says.

"Well, people are dieing for no reason, right? Can't the Goddess of Death do something about this or have something to do with this?" Yusuke asks.

"I highly doubt the Goddess of Death had anything to do with this, and even though she could help she wouldn't do it," Botan responds.

"Yeah!" says a cute and child-like voice from behind turns to the voice in shock to see the girl from the fire that killed Keiko.

"It's you! You were the one who stopped me from going into the fire! If it wasn't for you, Keiko wouldn't be dead!" Yusuke yells angrily at the girl.

She has a cute yet surprised look on her face as she points to herself saying with the same cute child-like voice, "Who, me? I didn't kill Keiko. That is Death's job. Besides, she was dead anyways when Death got there, so it wouldn't have mattered if you had gone into the fire or not. So don't go blaming others when something in your life goes wrong! You know it is ignorance like this that gives us Goddesses a bad reputation, especially the Goddess of Death."

The girl glares angrily at Yusuke as he replies, "What do you mean Goddess? Don't tell me you are one of them, too."

The girl smiles as she stands up doing a pose as she points to herself, "You bet; Goddess of Life at your service! Though, my human name is Irisis."

"Then why didn't you save Keiko's life?" Yusuke asks.

"Because that isn't my jurisdiction; it's Death's jurisdiction. Even if I was allowed to intervene, I couldn't do anything but reincarnate the soul and turn the old body into worm food," the girl says as she sits down with her legs crossed and a hand under her chin.

"Then what are you good for?" Yusuke asks.

Goddess of Life blinks dumbfounded as she says, "Well, I'm good at bringing life. If I wasn't around, then you wouldn't be born!"

"What, so is that all you do; bring people to life?" Yusuke asks.

"No, I bring everything that has life in it alive. If I wasn't here, there would be no trees, plants, nothing! Just gravel and dead sand," the Goddess of Life says.

Demonic laughter can be heard from a distance as the sound of clapping hands in a sweeping motion is heard.

"Well, my work is done. Irisis it is your turn for your job," Death says as she shakes her hair with a smirk, "Now, I need a well deserved Goddess's sleep," she says as she yawns and stretches.

"It's you!" Yusuke yells at the Goddess of Death.

"Oh, it's you. So how are you putting up kid?" Death asks.

"What do you mean, 'how am I putting up?' You killed her!" Yusuke yells.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's not like I make the decision of who lives and who goes. I mean really, there is nothing I can do if the body is decaying. Do you know what would happen if I just decided not to do my job? The whole world would be in chaos, and the souls would be after each other until there is nothing left. Not even a single petal of a flower. So don't sit there and yell at me for doing my job. You do and you will regret it."

"That is what I said Kaili, but he won't listen. He believes everything is just so simple. Just so black and white," Irisis says in an adorable irritated voice.

"Wait, 'Kaili?' I thought your name was Death," Yusuke says confused.

'"Kaili' is Death's human name," Irisis says.

"Yeah, Yusuke, don't you pay any attention in school? Irisis and Kaili are the names given to the Goddess of Life and Goddess of Death," Botan says as she hits him on the head.

"Ow, what was that for!?" Yusuke asks.

"For being an idiot," Kaili says with a smirk before turning and saying, "Now, if you don't mind, I must go."

Yusuke grabs a hold of Kaili's shoulder as he says, "Oh no, you don't.

"Kaili's smirks evilly as she says, "Really, do you really think you can stop me?"

Kaili puts her hand on top of Yusuke's hand which is still on her shoulder. The area around Kaili's hand turns a dark flaming color, and Yusuke screams in pain as it feels as if something is being torn out of his body.

"Don't under estimate me, and don't you dare cross me or you will lose your soul. Besides, if you died right now, you wouldn't see Keiko. At least not with the path you are going down… It would be wise if you changed your attitude. You are too cute to die out of ignorance," Kaili says as she lets go of Yusuke's hand and walks away, disappearing.

"You know, I think Kaili likes you. If she didn't, then you would be dead for sure," Irisis says with a child-like voice.

"Irisis, it's time to do your job," the voice of Kaili is heard like an echo.

"But I want to talk to the cute red head," Irisis says as she looks up at Kurama with a smile on her face.

"Irisis," Kaili calls after her.

"But I..." Irisis whines.

"Irisis now!" Kaili's voice screams.

"Oh, okay," Irisis says defeated as she heads for the door.

"It is time to do my job," Irisis says as she looks at the group before continuing, "You might want to get hot water.

"Why is that?" Kurama asks.

A scream is heard, "Ahhh, my water broke!"

"That's my cue," Irisis says with a smile before turning into a much taller woman with blonde hair and golden eyes.

This is her goddess form with a white outfit.

Authors Note: Well this is the end of Chapter 1. I hope you like the story so far. It was tons of fun to write. If you want me to add more or like this story please comment. The more comments the more chapters I will add.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The fight between Goddesses, the plot thickens!

Yusuke and the gang walk away from Yusuke's school and to his house when they see the two goddesses walking down the road in their direction.  
"What are you two doing here?"Yusuke asks.  
"Oh look, its mister anger management." Kaili says with a bored look.  
"What do you mean 'mister anger management'?"Yusuke says with anger.  
"I mean the simplest thing pisses you off. They have therapy for that, you know."Kaili responds.  
"Now Yusuke, must you always get into a fight with Death whenever she is around?"Boton interrupts.  
"Well, hello Boton, How are you doing today?"Kaili says as if they were best friends.  
"Oh well, I'm doing quit fine. Giving the circumstances that is."Boton replies with a smile.  
"Yes, it does seem like my sister has caused some trouble." Kaili says with a sad look on her face.  
"Sister, I didn't know goddesses had relatives."Kurama points out.  
"We are born like everyone else. You should understand something like that, Spirit Detective."Kaili says with a smirk.  
"Shut up, I'm nothing like you!"Yusuke screams.  
"My, my, we are temperamental today."Kaili says with a calm look on her face.  
"Yeah Urameshi, be nice to the nice lady!"Kuwabara says.  
Isis giggles to herself causing Yusuke to point at her and say angrily, "What is so funny?"  
"Your name! You're a messy!"Isis says before breaking down in laughter before continuing, "You're a messy, messy boy!" Isis says as she continues to laugh.  
"Shut up!"Yusuke yells.  
"Ok…"Isis says instantly and with a big grin.  
"Oh great, now I'm going to have to hear this. It is so annoying to hear her babbling."Kaili says with an annoyed look on her face.  
"What does that mean?"Isis asks with irritation in her voice.  
"It means you are annoying." Kaili says.  
"Well, fine then!" Isis says as she begins to walk away.  
"Oh yes, walk away! That is what you are fucking good at!"Kaili yells.  
Isis stops in her tracks as she slowly turns to face Kaili.  
"What the hell does that mean? Just because I decided to walk away you make it seem like it is a bad thing. You ever think that it is something that you should start doing. Miss, I always have to be stubborn and hard headed!" Isis yells back.  
"At least I decide to not walk away from my problems or run into someone and ignore the obvious fucking outcome, hint, hint!" Kaili says as she points to Kurama.  
"Whatever…"Isis says with a knowing smile.  
"I'll show you whatever!"Kaili says as a dark energy forms around her hands.  
"Bring it on!" Isis says as light forms around her hands.  
The two goddesses disappear as the sound of thunder is heard and a lightning storm comes out of nowhere.  
A storm appears lightning shoots across the sky in an amazing display as the two goddess fight. A few seconds pass as the storm intensifies; lightning becoming more hazardous, rain starting to pour like water from a waterfall, and the sound of rumbling as loud as a train.  
Everyone looks up at the sight.  
"Um, should we do stop them," Kuwabara asks.  
"And do what, get killed," Boton replies.  
"Well, I think we should do something. Somebody could get hurt," Kuwabara says with a worried tone in his voice.  
"I agree with Kuwabara, they are going to hurt somebody if this keeps up. I mean what if they make a tornado or something!" Yusuke says.  
"Yusuke, I don't think a goddess would be so careless," Kurama says as his eyes stays on the light show above them.  
"I agree with Kurama, Isis and Kaili aren't that irresponsible… well Isis isn't at least," Boton ends her sentence with a sweat drop as she look from the others back up to the sky.  
A patch of lightning flashes across the sky once more, before it strikes the ground in front of the detective and his friends.  
When the light fades the two goddess can be seen, hand in hand wrestling for dominance. The two girls pull away and Kaili pulls out a sword that has mystical abilities to it as she prepares to continue the battle.  
"I'm going to show you your place. You are going to learn that you can just say what you feel like Isis! Just because you are my friend doesn't mean you can go pissing me off," Kaili yells.  
Isis sighs, annoyed at her friend for acting in such haste. Kaili pauses for a few seconds before lunging at Isis, only to have Isis disappear from her sight. Isis appears from behind Kaili taking her by surprise, her hand glowing a bright light as she touches Kaili, bringing her to her knees in pain.  
"Don't forget Death, that I am you opposite and can wipe you out with easy," The Goddess of Life says as she looks down at the angry goddess.  
"Then why don't you do just that," Kaili asks with a hurt look on her face.  
"Because you are my friend and I don't want to ever do that to you," Isis says with sadness overcomes her soft features.  
Kaili stands with a smile, "Same here, I think the situation at hand is making us aggressive. I'm sorry"  
Isis smiles as she stands in front of her dear friend, "Yes, I agree."  
"You two are crazy! How the hell you became goddess's is beyond me, "Screams Yusuke.  
The two girls glare at him before their glares soften and they begin to burst out into laughter.  
"You are right Yusuke," Isis says between fits of laughter.  
Yusuke blinks in confusion," Um, I'm right?"  
Yusuke's eyes become disk as he is over come with confusion. He was sure that his words would rise an aggressive response out of him, maybe even something else, but not this!  
"You are right, but you see… Even though we are Goddesses, we are nothing more than creatures with great amount of power, but in charge of certain task. We still make mistakes just like humans and demons do," Isis says.  
"Yeah, if we were perfect then there would be no global warming and that war that is happening in the next town over would have never started," Kaili continues.  
"What do you mean by that," Kurama asks.  
"Well you see, my sister, the Goddess of War, is the cause of a lot of death in the town over," Kaili says nervous about everyone's response.  
"Why haven't you done anything about it? It is your sister after all," Yusuke yells.  
"Yes, that is why I am taking a personal interest in it," Kaili responds to Yusuke's outburst.  
"And what about you," Yusuke yells as he point to Isis, "You are the goddess of life. Can't you do something?"  
Isis looks down at the ground, " I have…"  
"What!" Kaili screams from the shock.  
Isis puts on a nervous smile as she repeat herself, "Yeah."  
"Why haven 't you told me about this? That is my sister, I desirve to know," Kaili scolds Isis.  
Isis bites her bottom lips as she replies, "I don't think this is the right place to discuss this, Kaili…"  
"Oh yes it is," Kaili yells.  
"No it is not Kaili," Isis responds hoping the Goddess would leave it alone till they we're alone.  
"Tell me, NOW!" Kaili demands.  
Isis sighs as she replies, "Fine, you want to know the reason I didn't tell you? It was because I knew you would try to stop me!"  
Kaili's eyes widen, "What, why would you say that!"  
Isis rolls her eyes as she replies, "Oh, I don't know… maybe because it is your sister who is doing all of this and you still see her as the little girl who would follow you everywhere and you want to protect her! This may be the reason WHY she is still killing people and hasn't been stopped!"  
Kaili mouth shuts as her eyes narrow," How dare you suggest such a thing!"  
Isis's eyes narrow as well as she replies, "So are you saying that none of that statement is not true?"  
Kaili opens her mouth before shutting it and turning to walk away, not saying a word or looking back.  
Isis smirks as she says to herself, "I thought so."  
Isis rubs her forehead as she sighs once more before turning toward the gang and saying, "Don't worry, I have a plan!"

Authors Note: Sorry it has taken so long but I have been so busy, I'm hoping to add more chapters within a week or so now that school has ended but no promises, however if I don't get any comments I will think nobody is reading and stop posting this story and focus on my other stories. So remember, comment!


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note!

If you are interested in reading the story or wanting to know what story I am working on at the moment and/ or when the next chapter is due or if it has been delayed, check my home page. There is a list of stories which I have or plan on created and I also have which ones I am working on at the moment, which chapter, and when they are due.

Please check on a weekly bases or whenever for updates. Thank you!


End file.
